All Because of a Kiss
by xXIt'sJustSoFluffyXx
Summary: Bella and Edward are broken up. Jessica sees her opportunity and falls for him. When Bella and Edward get back together Jessica is pushed to her limit. Can Bella and Edward get through this or will this new Jessica drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**All Because of A Kiss..**

**AN: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. This is mostly prewritten. I hope it isn't too rushed and the chapters aren't too short. I already combined two to make it larger.. Anyway enjoy the story and R&R! :)**

**Summary: After Bella and Edwards' break up, Jessica Stanley finds herself infatuated with Edward. But when she sees them together again it leads her to do things she's never done before. Can Edward and Bella get through this? Or will Jessica wedge them apart?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I wish I did...**

**Rated: T (may change to M)**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella? Bella? BELLA?"

My best friend is so annoying. As if she didn't know I was having another daydream.

"Jess! Shhh... People are starting to stare."

"Oops, sorry Bella." she says looking sheepish.

It was hard to believe we are friends. Jessica and I were polar opposites. She wouldn't keep her mouth shut and was always confident. She loves being in the spotlight. I usually avoided any attention if possible. She's pretty and I'm pretty...average. She never pays attention to anyone but herself.

"What was it this time?"

*Sigh* At least Angela understands what had been going on in my head. She's so much more...perceptive.

"This time he took me outside during our graduation and danced with me." I whisper to her, blushing.

"Oh. It's okay Bells it's just...Whoa!"

Angela tilts her head towards Edward's table and we all turn to watch.

Edward is sitting down next to his family; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. He looks irritated as a girl named Lauren shamelessly flirts with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance?" she says, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

"Um..no..no thank you. Goodbye now."

Ah. I love his voice. It raises goosebumps on my arms.

Lauren juts her chin out then leans in towards his face. She seductively says, and loud enough for us to hear, "Well, if you don't want to go to the dance, we can always do...other things."

Now he looks very irritated. He made sure to make eye contact and said firmly, "No."

I did an internal happy dance as she huffed and sat down at her normal table. Edward's eyes shift towards me and his right eyebrow lifted. I blush furiously and turn around. He must have noticed me staring.

"...can you believe it?" Angela and Jess were talking in hushed tones.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

Jessica smiles widely and says, "That's the third girl Edward turned down today! Maybe he'll say yes to me!"

"Oh..that's great Jess," I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

When Jessica started to chatter again I shot a panicked look at Angela. She looked down concentrating on something then my phone vibrated.

'Sry. But I doubt he'll say yes to her ;)'

I poked at my phone for a bit.

'thx :)'

You see, Jessica was obviously in love with him and she wasn't afraid to tell the world. Like I said, she loved the attention. I only trusted Angela with my feelings. Jessica would murder me.

"Bella! Hurry the bell already rang!" Jessica nearly shouted.

"Sorry sorry. Thanks..I guess," I mumbled. Sometimes I swear she's partially deaf.

**EPOV**

This stupid girl's choice dance was driving me mad. That's all everyone talked about. Or thought about anyway. After the incident with Lauren the dance is the last thing I want to think about. It also reminded me of the time I took Bella to prom. I sighed.

I walked to the Biology lab and sat down at my normal spot next to Bella. She walked into the classroom and sat down. Her scent was amazing. Unfortunately this also meant my thirst was almost uncontrollable. Almost.

I knew that I loved her even after our breakup.

We were inseparable until she caught me with Lauren about a week ago. I was sitting at our lunch table and out of nowhere she came up to me and kissed me. I pushed her off immediately and was about to tell her off, but Bella had walked in and saw us. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen to me. She stayed at home for the rest of the week and when I went by her windows were always shut. I could hear her crying every night. She refused to talk to me.

Maybe it was the breakup that gave all these girls the newfound confidence to ask me to the dance. If Bella could do it why not me? They were wrong. Nobody could ever compare to my Bella.

She walked into the classroom. She sat down and glanced at me. Then she looked down and blushed. She must have been remembered that I caught her staring earlier today.

I wished I could get her alone so I could try to explain what happened. Oh wait. I could get her alone. It just took a little scheming.

After about ten minutes of thinking and thinking I finally got it. I was going to write a note and stick it in her locker tomorrow morning. It would look like this...

Bella-

Meet me in the janitor's closet after lunch today. It's an emergency! Don't speak of this to anyone please, it's really embarrassing...

-Angela

I knew what her handwriting looked like and could easily copy it. I would take Angela's phone and hide it until tomorrow after school so Bella couldn't text to ask her about it. I could also...

"Mr. Cullen! The answer please?"

Dang it. I listened to his thoughts and said the right answer.

I went back to scheming. This plan had to work. I needed it to work. I needed my Bella back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hehe I got all excited and was staring at the views. I guess I couldn't wait. Please review. I am going to try and switch POVs inbetween every chapter since that was the way I wrote this story originally. This is my first Fanfic :)**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

The day was about as normal as ever. Nothing new happened. I went to my classes. I went to the bathroom and cried. Heard Jessica whine about Edward turning her down. Hah! She didn't know what he was. Nobody did. Except for me. It didn't matter. We hadn't spoken since I caught him kissing the she-devil herself. Lauren.

I saw him kissing her. It was the day after he told me he loved me. I walked into the cafeteria and went to his table. He said he had a surprise for me. Well.. he didn't lie. I saw him kissing Lauren. I froze. His eyes widened and he brushed her off. I don't know why. He was enjoying himself, so why stop? I had felt tears coming to my eyes and I ran to my truck and drove to Jacob's house. He always helped me out.

Edward had tried to explain himself all week, but I didn't want to hear it. Eternal love? Yeah right.

I went to lunch as normal. Edward was sitting next to his family as usual. He looked so amazing and every time a girl walked up to him and asked him to the dance a small part of me died. Let's just say he got alot of invites. He probably didn't even miss me. I bet he still didn't know how much I loved him. I wanted him back.

I sat there and chatted with Angela. I was sick of Jessica and her Edward problem. Couldn't she see I love him and I'm hurting?

After the lunch bell rang I went to my locker to grab my biology book. Biology, the one of the many classes I have with Edward. For some reason he still didn't charm Ms. Cope to moving all his classes around. Probably because Lauren is in most of my classes too. Of course..

When I fiddled with my lock and the door finally opened. Three notes fell out.

_Hey Bella!_

_Did you ask someone to the dance yet? Cuz I'm available ;)_

_Yours Forever,_

_Mike_

Ew...Onto the next one.

_Bella-_

_I know Mike reminded you about the dance and I wanted a fair shot. Call me ;)_

_ILY,_

_Eric_

Really? Two of them? At least the third note wasn't from a boy.

_Bella-_

_Meet me in the janitor's closet after lunch today. It's an emergency! Don't speak of this to anyone please, it's really embarrassing..._

_-Angela_

She probably just wanted some...girly stuff. I headed towards the janitor's closet. At least this way I didn't have to see him again in Biology.

I looked around and opened the door. Cold icy hands grabbed my wrists and yanked me inside. I heard the lock click on the door. It was dark and smelled terrible. Oh my gosh, what was happening?

My breathing sped up and I lifted my face and met his gaze.

**EPOV**

She looked at me. I turned on the light and her eyes widened. We stood there for about a minute then she suddenly screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Uh oh.. I suppose this was my fault. I should have just broken into her window. Then she couldn't scream and alert Charlie who would then know I knew how to get into Bella's room. She would get a big lecture because of me if she did. Anyhow, I had to calm her down.

"Bella...please don't yell. Someone might hear."

She glared at me, " Well maybe I WANT somebody to hear."

Haha sure she did. I can only imagine what people would think when they heard that Bella was found locked in a closet with me. I snorted,

"Really? And have people know we were found in a closet together during school?"

She bit her lip.

"Please Bella. Please listen to me."

She whispered, "Why should I?"

Her lips trembled and my heart, metaphorically, broke. I knew I didn't cause this but I still felt guilty.

"Listen Bella... I know you saw me with Lauren last week."

Tears started to form at her beautiful chocolate eyes. Slowly one fell down her cheek. I brushed it away with the back of my hand. This must have been hard on her. Bella hated showing any sign of weakness. As more tears fell I hugged her against my chest afraid she would pull away. She didn't.

I could hear her sobbing now and I sat down and cradled her in my arms. She calmed down a little bit. I could tell that this wasn't the first time that she cried.

"Shh...Bella its okay. I didn't kiss her. I was just sitting there when she walked up to me and kissed me. I didn't hear her thoughts because I normally tune her out. I'm sorry. I was about to tell her off, but then I saw you at the cafeteria door."

She looked at me, the tears were falling faster now and what she said been one of the most painful things in my eternal life.

"Why should I believe you?"

She was speaking in a small vulnerable voice now. She can't possibly imagine how much seeing her like this hurt me.

I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand again. I saw her eyes widen. I leaned in and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I hope you like it so far. I usually write at night so it gets all crazy haha. Thanks to whoever added this to their story alert :)**

**I still don't have a review yet :(**

**BPOV**

My heart stopped. Edward. Was. Kissing. Me.

His lips were careful. He was waiting for my reaction and I didn't know what to say. So I leaned in and kissed back. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella..."

It seemed stupid to still be crying after what had happened, but to be honest I couldn't stop. He cradled me in his arms for a minute or two.

I stopped crying and sniffled.

"Did you enjoy kissing her?"

He chuckled softly and whispered,

"It was horrible."

"Did you know that Jessica Stanley is in love with you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I was watching you through her eyes, Bella. She had...quite a few...fantasies."

I shouldn't be surprised. She wasn't very...yeah. Edward continued,

"Needless to say I quickly switched to using Angela."

Something sunk in. I curled in towards him and whispered,

"You were watching me?"

He answered right away, "Yes..."

"Why?"

He tilted my chin up and said, "Because _I love you_."

I practically turned to mush in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and I raised my arm and ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled him close to me and kissed him, slowly and gently. He pulled back and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I laughed softly and kissed him again. It had felt like years since we had shared a moment like this last.

I deepened the kiss. Surprisingly he didn't pull back. After a week I would think he would be more sensitive to my scent. I wondered how far he could go.

I walked backwards to the wall and pulled my legs up to straddle his waist. He let out a moan and I wanted more. My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he granted me access.

Our tongues danced together. I couldn't help but moan too. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed him closer to me. I could feel myself getting wet.

I used my legs to pull him to myself. I was grinding against him when he finally pulled back. He set me on the ground and looked at me.

"Bella..."

I smiled innocently and said,

"Yes?"

He hugged me closer and whispered,

"We've been gone from class for at least 20 minutes love."

Wow. I hoped nobody noticed.

He grabbed my hand and we waltzed out of the janitor's closet. What I saw made me wish I had never come out.

**EPOV**

I heard her thinking a split second too late. I froze as Bella's beautiful brown eyes widened at the person in front of her. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"J..j...Jessica?" Bella's voice was trembling.

Jessica who couldn't keep her mouth shut. Jessica who never really cared about Bella. Jessica who was supposedly in love with me.

Jessica snapped out of her frozen pose and screamed at Bella,

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA? I told you EVERYTHING! And this is what you do?"

What she actually said was about 70 times cleaner than what she was thinking. Bella was about to collapse so I reached around her waist to steady her.

Of course this made Jessica's thoughts about Bella worse. I stepped forward,

"Jessica, calm dow-"

Bella interrupted me,

"No, Edward it's okay.."

Jessica didn't think so. She started screaming again, "Some friend YOU are Isabella! You backstabbing b****!"

Bella looked close to tears again. She whispered looking down, "Edward lets go.."

I took her hand and guided her to Biology. On the way there Jessica said one last thing,

"Go Isabella, run away. But believe me, I am going to make your life MISERABLE!"

Bella was crying again and I led outside instead to my car. I unlocked it and picked her up and placed her inside. I dug up a blanket from the backseat and draped it over her. I also grabbed tissues out of the glove compartment. And I'm glad I had them. Bella was now sobbing.

I handed her the tissues and helped her sit upright.

She looked at me funny and said, "Why do you have all this stuff?"

Ah.. A chance to try to make her laugh.

"Alice packed my car with all sorts of things. In case of emergencies. I also have a built in microwave, tampons, and a mini pantry."

Bella laughed a bit, it sounded funny mixed in with her crying. She said, "What? No clothes?"

I laughed. "Of course, but I didn't want to scare you."

She sniffled and then gave me a tiny smile. "Are you okay love? I'm sorry all this had to happen on the same day. I just wanted to make you happy."

"I know. It's just.. Jessica is kind of a drama queen and...she was my best friend and...she's gone now."

Oh. Jessica's not really that...good of a friend.

"Bella, shhh...it's okay. I'm here love. And nothing can hurt you. I won't let it happen."

She frowned. I remember now. I had already hurt her. Bella didn't trust me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you walk away after seeing Lauren attack me. I should have followed you and set things straight."

She sniffled and some more tears fell down her cheek. My heart broke all over again. I can't believe it had hurt her this much.

"Bella... I'm really sorry. How can I fix this?"

She looked up and our eyes met. She whimpered and whispered, "I don't know.. Everything is just so messed up right now. But, I love you too."

That was good. I smiled at her and turned the CD player on to the lullaby I composed for her. She smiled but then shivered.

Ah. The heat problem. I turned up the heat a couple notches and then opened the door to go to outside. Bella looked shocked and a little sad. I went to the trunk and opened Alice's secret compartment. I got a mug and some hot chocolate mix and stuck it in the mini microwave. I grabbed the mug and a napkin then went to the front seat again. Bella's face looked confused.

I handed her the hot cocoa and smiled. She sat up straighter. She took the cup gratefully and smiled back.

"Alice really thought of everything huh?" she said.

I laughed, "Well...it IS Alice."

We sat there and enjoyed our time together. I heard something in the distance but I didn't care. I was happy.

**AN: Oh Alice : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I chose to stay the night at Alice's house. Well.. Edward's house, but as far as Charlie knows, I am getting my nails done and gossiping about celebrities. No, I was just too emotionally wiped out that I didn't want to be away from Edward.

I was so glad that all of this happened on a Thursday and not a Monday. I was 100% ready for this week to be over already.

I was looking forward to my weekend with Edward and found peace. Well, with my luck how long can peace exist?

I walked into school this morning and was crowded with people. They all seemed to want to know the same thing. Was I really in the janitor's closet "having fun" with the mysterious Edward Cullen? I sighed, of course Jessica can't keep her mouth shut.

On the way to my locker I had a note. Wait. Make that two notes. One was from Edward.

Bella love-

I cannot wait until tonight. Don't let the rumors annoy you. I love you.

-Edward

And of course there was a death threat.

Look Bella! I don't care what you have to do but back off of Edward! He doesn't love you. Your such an idiot! You'll regret it if you don't.

-WhoElse?

Jessica. I opened my locker all the way and found my Trig homework shredded. How the hell did she get into my locker? I was thinking of some possibilities when a pair a cool hands wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Bella."

His voice was so mesmerizing and I had to get a hold of myself before I blurted out something before my brain turned on. I turned around to face him.

"Good morning Edward."

He eyed the notes in my hand and before I knew it he snatched them from me. He scanned it quickly and shredded it to pieces. Our eyes met and he looked apologetic. I whispered, "It's okay...but I can't say the same for my Trig homework."

I lifted the small pile of paper remains. He sighed and said, "Here just copy mine."

I did and we rushed to our classes.

After the lunch bell rang I walked out of Spanish and right into Edward. He laughed and said, "Would you like to sit with the Cullens today?"

I smiled and replied, "I would love to."

We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes turned to us. I saw Jessica and Lauren glaring. Apparently this confirmed all of the rumors.

Edward walked me to their table and I sat down. Immediately Alice started talking,

"Hi Bella! I knew you were coming back! How's your week been?"

Edward shot daggers at Alice. She didn't know? How? She should've known before it even happened.

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing and asked, "Alice, you've been keeping an eye out for Bella right?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, and..?"

"Don't you know what happened yesterday?"

She looked confused. She said, "All I saw was you two...in the closet. That's all."

A blush crept up and my face turned pink. Edward was unfazed. He seemed to be deep in thought. He finally spoke, "The only things Alice doesn't see are wolves...and the only person we talked to was...Jessica."

I gasped. What? Jess couldn't be a wolf! Well..I remember that she did live with her mother...and no dad. Maybe...

Emmett finally spoke up, "So...What happened in the closet?" he asked in a mock innocent voice.

Ugh.. Of all the things we discover today, he brings up the closet. Though, it was very enjoyable.. I blushed.

Edward seemed to be in more of a serious mood. He took out his cell phone and called Carlisle. Unfortunately I couldn't hear what he was saying. Edward was talking in too low a tone and too fast for my human ears to comprehend.

Suddenly Alice took the phone away and pointed to my left. Sure enough Lauren was walking towards us. She glanced at me and scowled. Ha!

Apparently that didn't stop her. She walked up quickly to the table. Edward was too focused on the 'Jessica is a Werewolf' issue that he didn't see her coming. She swooped down and I realized she was about to kiss Edward. I grabbed her hair and yanked backwards. Lauren yelped in pain. I stood up and made sure to step on her toe as I made my way to sit on Edward's lap.

Edward finally noticed what was going on and looked confused. Oh well... I realized I was probably going to have to apologize about 200 times for this.

**EPOV**

What was Bella doing on my lap? Why was Lauren screaming cuss words in her head? Alice must have seen this coming. I browsed through her head and found that she was thinking about Jasper...and herself...doing...things. Yuck.

I looked at Bella and she whispered,

"Play along..please."

Her expression changed immediately and she leaned forward. She kissed me with all of her human strength. I now knew what was going on. I despised Lauren.

I decided that as long as Bella was into it I was too. And hopefully it would work. I leaned into Bella and kissed back. She rammed her tongue into my mouth. I went ahead and played along.

The expression on Lauren's face was hilarious. She turned a bright red and stumbled off to her other friends. I could hear her swearing.

Bella pulled away and was blushing. She started to mumble,

"Sorry...she was about to kiss you again and-"

I cut her off,

"Sh... Love it's okay. That was amazing."

Emmett was all out laughing now. He managed to stop long enough to say,

"So the closet was better than this?"

Rosalie looked disgusted. She scolded him,

"Emmett!"

Bella spoke up,

"You wish you were in there."

She winked and snuggled into my chest. I wonder where all this newfound confidence came from. I liked it.

My phone rang again and ruined our moment of laughter. I answered it. It was Carlisle.

"I talked to Billy and asked him to ask the others. He just called to tell me what they said."

"What if they lied?"

"Billy is the son of the last Chief. They can't lie to him."

"So what did he say?"

"Billy confessed that he had an affair about 17 years ago. It's possible that Jessica could be his daughter."

"What should we do?"

"I...I don't know. I'll look up her records. Alice can't see her right?"

"Yes."

"That's what I was afraid of. I'll call you when I get the results back."

I hung up the phone and Bella looked confused. I quickly explained to her what Carlisle had told me.

Her face paled. Oh how I wanted to know what she was thinking. I pleaded to her, "Please, say something. Anything."

She just stood frozen.

"Come on, you owe me."

She still sat there unmoving.

"I won't kiss you ever again..."

She gasped. Of course I wasn't going to go through it either way. I'm glad she agreed either way.

Alice's face went blank. I could see it in her head. At the quickest speed possible (without drawing attention) I grabbed Bella and ran out the back entrance of the cafeteria.

Once we were outside _I heard the screams begin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I usually hate it when people bug other people for reviews but...please? If I get a couple I might upload the next chapter tonight. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight :(**

**BPOV  
><strong>What was Edward thinking? Nothing seemed wrong. I looked at him and his eyes were darting between me and the cafeteria. He flinched and I heard a faint scream. Then another. Then another. What was going on?

"Edward. What's happening?"

He shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face. He said, "Nothing, just some idiot who caught their leg onto a door that was almost all the way shut. There was a lot of blood and I didn't want any of my family there."

A door? I wonder..

"Who exactly was the idiot?"

Edward grimaced, "Eric."

Why did it seem so..not an accident? Surely Jessica wouldn't purposely hurt Eric, right? All he did was be my friend when I needed him... Which was a good reason to hurt him.

"You don't think this was an accident do you?"

He grimaced, "No. I think Jessica might've done something, but I doubt it. She wouldn't risk being caught."

I sighed. At this rate she could get mad and randomly phase in school. Wait...phase...Edward...

She couldn't have, right?

"Edward, you don't think she imprinted, do you?"

Horror stuck his face. Apparently he did not think about it. If Jessica DID imprint, and she WAS a wolf, would Edward still love me?

"Edward...is it possible? I mean, you're her natural enemy! If she IS a werewolf then she can't imprint on a vampire right?"

He replied, "I don't know. She still might not be a wolf. And this has never happened before so until she tells us something then we can't figure it out."

His phone rang at the same time mine did. It was a text from Angela.

_Bella! Eric got his leg crushed in the door! Meet me at the hospital? :(_

Edward was talking quickly on his phone and I pointed to the car. He nodded and threw me the keys. I barely caught them and only because I got lucky when the ring caught on my finger. I climbed in the driver's seat and Edward was already in the passenger's. Wow, it must have been a serious conversation if he's letting me drive. Even if he was driving with his feet he could probably drive better than I could.

I pulled up to the hospital. Edward was still talking but then said, slow enough for me to hear, "Call me when you get more information."

I asked, "Who was that?"

He replied, "Carlisle, then Alice, then Carlisle, then Alice screaming to give her the phone back."

"Oh. What did they say?"

He frowned and said, "Alice saw Jessica shoving the door on Eric. The thing I don't understand is how she managed to push it that hard. A normal human would have bruised him, but his bones were shattered. Even a werewolf wouldn't have been able to do that much damage."  
>What! So Jessica was MORE than a wolf? What more was there, except for a vam- oh no. Edward saw my expression and looked curious, "What is it, love?"<br>My brain was hardly functioning at this point. The beauty, the pale skin, the reason her grip was always so strong. Oh. I had to say something because Edward looked like he might go crazy at this point.

"Jess...I...pale...wolf...strong..."

Clearly I wasn't ready to talk. My phone ringing again yanked me out of my thoughts. It was another text from Angela.

_Where are you? Eric keeps saying that he wants you - LOL_

Normally I would've laughed too, at the double meaning, but this was too serious. I needed to hear what Eric saw.

Edward's face looked funny again and I tried to change the subject as I did not want him to freak out in a parking lot. I'd better make use of this. I started walking towards the entrance and said,  
>"Have Carlisle trace Jessica's family tree, please. Check how far you can go back on her mother's side."<p>

He looked at me like I was crazy. For our sake, I hoped I was.

**EPOV**  
>Her mother's family tree? Why would Bella ask that?<br>We walked into the hospital to visit and check on Eric, the first and hopefully last victim of Jessica Stanley.

I lightly grabbed Bella's hand and guided her to reception area. A woman about 40 in bright pink said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Bella gripped my hand harder. She walked up to the lady, purposely in front of me, and said, "WE are going to see an injured friend of mine, Eric Yorkie. Can you show US where to go?"

Ha! It would seem that Bella was...jealous? I didn't even notice the lady's thoughts. Bella looked fierce and, if possible, more beautiful. I loved her so much and desperately hoped that Jessica didn't imprint. Well, an imprint would be good, just not on me.

Now that I was in the lady's head I could see that she wasn't supposed to let anyone else in now. I could also see it that Eric was in room 286.

As the receptionist started to open her mouth I cut her off saying, "No, never mind. Thank you and have a nice day."

I practically dragged Bella to the second floor. She gave me an odd look that was a mixture of understanding and embarrassment. She blushed and I wanted to kiss here like we did in the closet right here. I smiled and opened the door to let her in first.

Eric was barely conscious and his leg was covered by a blanket. This was good, I didn't want Bella to see the true damage, it might frighten her.

Eric was thinking loudly,

_'Really? She brought Cullen! I really can't get a break today can I?'_

It would seem as though Bella had strings to her visit; no Edwards allowed.  
>I sighed and walked outside back to the hallway. I could hear him think, <em>'YESSSSSS!'<em>

What had I done to deserve such hate from a boy I hardly knew?

The hall was quite empty so I sat by the door and pretended to listen to music so I could hear what Bella and Eric were talking about. I also listened for any thoughts Eric might've been hiding.

"Hey Eric, how are you?"

_'Ummmm. My leg is CRUSHED! How do you THINK I am?'_

"I'm great thank you...So, you and Cullen?"

I could see Bella blushing.

_'Damn. That's a yes.'_

"Oh...umm..yeah."

"How did you get back together?"

_'Looks like that dream is over.'_

"We..um..he.. Anyways, what happened to your leg? I was in the English room when it happened."

Nice lie, smooth and without pauses. She's getting better.

_'Oh, that explains how are you comment. I knew my angel couldn't be that mean.'_

HIS ANGEL? I punched the wall next to me. Who does he think he is?

_'What was that booming noise?'_

_'Whoa! What was that?'_

_'Did another patient go wacko?'_

_'Oooh another thing to post online.'_

Oops. I guess that wasn't the best thing to do.

The smartest thing to do right now was to leave completely before I mess up again. I left the hallway and strolled through the third, fourth, and fifth floors. That's when I heard Bella saying,  
>"Okay thanks Eric. I really hope you feel better soon."<p>

To avoid any more thoughts from Eric about Bella's friendliness I went to the parking lot and waited near the exit because she had my keys. I texted her to meet me there.

_Meet me outside love. Don't talk to any male nurses or doctors.  
>3U<em>

Minutes passed and I could hear her dainty footsteps coming closer and closer with every passing second.

She was about twenty split seconds away when suddenly I felt ice cool lips hard on mine. I could hear Bella getting closer.

**AN: Not again! Poor Edward. The second time he gets jumped. What is it with these Forks girls? :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Review?**

**I do not own Twilight. :/**

**BPOV**  
>"You didn't see anything?" I asked.<p>

Eric sighed and said, "No Bella, I saw a blur and then I was in the hospital."

Great, just great. "Okay thanks Eric. I really hope you feel better soon."

The smile on Eric's face looked genuine so I left the room and walked into the hall.

Right by the door, to the left, was a dent in the wall the size of a fist. I smiled. Edward, of course, was probably the only one who could do this.

Dadaduhn!

A text? Oh, I guess I forgot I still had Edward's car keys. He texted me,

_Meet me outside love. Don't talk to any male nurses or doctors.  
>3U<em>

Haha! Male nurses. It's like he doesn't trust me. If anything, I shouldn't trust him.  
>I started to go down to the main entrance to go to the parking lot. I quickened my pace, knowing I could see Edward soon. I finally made it outside and took in a breath of fresh air. It was getting sunnier, Edward would have to hide for the rest of the day. There were birds singing in trees. Clouds slowly swirling in the sky.<p>

The lot was full. Blue cars, white cars, silver cars, were all over the place. I saw a couple making out in the distance and I smiled. I was so close to Edward now.

I walked up to where we parked and gasped. The couple making out, it wasn't a couple. Or I hoped it wasn't. Edward was standing and the girl was straddling his waist and leaning against a tree. Edward kept pushing against her and my heart broke again. I heard the tree crack under the pressure. He really did lie about kissing Lauren.

I ran to the car and pulled out of the driveway, with tears in my eyes. I promised myself I won't cry this time. He doesn't deserve my tears.

It didn't matter. I had cried myself out already, over the last week. This was a good thing, I tried to convinced myself, at least your vision won't get blurred while you're driving home.

Home. I can't go home, I told Charlie I was staying at Alice's house for the weekend and the Cullen house was the LAST place I wanted to be. Charlie was in Seattle for a fishing convention or something and he had both of our keys.

I can't stay at Jake's. That would be way too awkward, plus they don't have enough room, unless I sleep with Jake...no.

I can't stay at Jessica's house for multiple reasons: 1. She hates my guts for staying with Edward. 2. She could possibly be a part of Edward and Jakes' world now. And 3. She would probably kill me while I'm sleeping.

Mike? .gosh. HELL NO! I am not going to sleep over at Mike's house.

Angela. My only friend who won't murder my in my sleep or bug me all night. Ugh. Mike. She was the only one I could trust.

I pulled into her driveway and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and I ran into her arms.  
>She looked startled while she exclaimed, "Bella! Ohmygosh! What happened to you?"<p>

She pulled me inside and hugged me. My breaths came out ragged and I was surprised I could breathe at all. At this point I was all out sobbing. I guess I did have some tears left.  
>She sat me down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me.<p>

"Ed..Edward.."

She glared, "What did he do to you, Bella?"

The worst way to word that. It wasn't what he did to me, but to the mystery girl. I didn't even see her face, just her legs around Edward, pulling him closer and closer.

"Kiss...different...girl.."

She gasped. I guess she couldn't see Edward doing it either.

"Must've..lied..Lauren."

Look at me. A half normal sentence. I'm so proud. Angela hugged me again and said, "I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Too bad. It was going to take a long time to get other this. I wish I knew who she was...

Dadaduhn!

My phone?

_Bella-  
>Please talk to me.<br>-Edward_

A new hole ripped in my heart. There were so many I wondered if there was any heart left.

**EPOV  
><strong>Icy cold lips kissed me from out of nowhere. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she leaned back towards a tree.

I tried to break free but the speed and strength of the girl were too strong. It wasn't human. I kept on pulling away but the kept pulling me closer. I opened my eyes to see who this girl was and was shocked.

_Jessica Stanley._

Before I could think about anything else I heard a tiny gasp. Bella was here.

No! Not again! She barely trusted me again after Lauren! What will she think? What'll happen to us?

I heard her run away to the car. I yanked away harder and harder.

Then I realized that to Bella it probably looked like I was pushing myself into Jessica. Why can't I get her OFF? If she was a wolf, then how could she even stand my scent?

Finally, after Bella left, Jessica got off of me. She looked up and winked. Was she serious?  
>Jessica left as fast as she came. I sighed.<p>

Tralalalala!

I pulled my phone out o my pocket, and was surprised to see that it was sent to both me and Bella.

I read the text. It was from Jessica.

_Watch it loser. He's MINE!_

Attached was a picture of us kissing, or rather, her kissing and me trying to pry her off of me.  
>How in the world did she manage do get a picture of THAT? I growled and a five year old on the swings looked at me funny. Oops. I needed to get out of here, and fast.<p>

'What happened!'

Alice was screaming her thoughts from across the street.

I ran up the last mile and into our living room, where the whole family was sitting. Alice ran to me and jabbed a finger at my chest. He said, "What did you do? I saw you texting Bella and poof! Everything's gone and I see Bella curled up crying!"

Oh no. Bella. I needed to see her soon. I asked Alice, "Where's Bella?"

She stuck her tongue out and said, "You don't need to know. Now tell me what happened!"

I tried to pry into her head but all I saw were more images of her and Jasper...doing more...things. Gosh she knew how to keep me out.

I sighed, again. I was about to say something when Carlisle computer rang. A video chat? Jasper accepted and connected the computer to the TV screen. Alice yanked me into the hall as Bella's voice rang out, "Hello?"

The little pixie grabbed my arms and whispered, "Look, Bella called to tell us important information on Jessica. She does NOT want to see you. If you value your life do NOT come anywhere near that computer, got it?"

Overdramatic as usual. I rolled my eyes. "Alice I NEED to talk to her. I've been texting her and calling her since she left. She won't answer."

"Forget it Edward. Stay here. At least until she tells us what she figured out about Jessica."  
>I sighed. I guess I could still look through Emmett's eyes.<p>

"Fine Alice. Just get the information so I can fix this."

Man, I wanted to kill Jessica do bad right now.

She looked smug and returned to the living room. I watched through Emmett's eyes.  
>Bella was in a location I had never seen before. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. She looked so hurt and vulnerable it killed me.<p>

She started to talk, "I figured you'd want to know this. It's just a theory, but what if Jessica isn't just a werewolf. I mean, her strength, it's stronger than a werewolf and a vampire. And her skin isn't the same color as Jake's or Leah's. Her skin is pale. I think that she IS half vampire, but her mother must be half-vampire or something. They exist right?"

Esme gasped. It was definitely possible. Nahuel and his sisters were all half vampire and they could all conceive. And if Billy never phased then he would have sort of a half wolf gene. Jessica would be half human, a quarter wolf, and a quarter vampire. That would explain the pale skin and ability to avoid Alice's visions. Her pull for blood was weaker so she could go to school. Jessica was a Werepire? Vampolf? Ah..she was also half human. A vampolfman? It didn't matter. I walked into the room.

Bella blinked and tears started to form in her eyes. She whimpered and said, "I'm sorry I...I just can't.."

Her voice cracked. She signed off.

Emmett smacked my head and shouted, "Damn it Edward, what did you DO?"

Why did everyone assume it was me? I turned away from Emmett.

Alice spoke up, "She's at Angela's house for the weekend. And there's going to be a snowstorm tomorrow. The biggest one since the 1930's. Bella should be home by then. Just wait."  
>She seemed to forgive me for the deed I had not done. I wonder what happened. She winked,<p>

_'Trust me. This will all get better.'_

A scene with me and Bella trapped in her house popped up in her head. Yes...that's how I was going to fix this. And after Bella was okay I was going to kill Jessica Stanley, "vampolfman" or not.

I could barely wait for the  
>snowstorm...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV  
><strong>My day pretty much went by like this.  
>9AM cried<br>10AM cried  
>11AM ate half a banana then cried<br>12PM cried  
>etc.<p>

I had better leave for home soon. I realized there was a key under the doormat. I guess I wasn't thinking straight earlier. Not that I was doing any better now.

I thanked Angela for her hospitality and walked outside to Edward's car. It was cold outside, colder than usual. I shivered. I wonder... how prepared was Alice?

I opened the trunk. There was a bag of Cheetos, a book, condoms, choco- condoms? What did she think we were doing in his car? I sighed, as much as it drove me crazy that we couldn't do anything, I still missed the idea.

There was a blue jacket at the bottom of the trunk. Thank goodness.

I drove to my house and by the time I got there it was about 5PM. My hands were shaky as I tried to shove the key into the lock. It must have been 20 degrees or something.  
>I walked inside and checked the messages on the phone.<p>

One was from Jacob.

_Message started:  
>Hey Bells. I heard about what happened at your school and wanted to make sure your okay. Call me when you get the chance. Bye.<br>Message ended._

I nearly started to cry again. Sure I was physically fine, but emotionally, I was a wreck. I didn't even know who she was. It couldn't be Lauren, her hair was too dark. Either way, Edward was strong enough so that he could get rid of anyone he didn't want. So he obviously wanted her, whoever she was. A new pain opened up in my chest.

At least I'm home now. Nobody to hear me cry. I considered calling a friend, but I had none. I couldn't call Mike and Eric was in the hospital. The hospital, the place where I found Edward and...her.

I shook my head. No. I couldn't think about it or it would come back. That horrible aching. I went back to thinking about my friends. Angela was busy and I just left her house, again Jessica or Lauren would murder me, but maybe Jake could come over. I dialed his number and he answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

Wait...what was I going to say? My throat felt hard and I thought I was going to cry again.  
>"Bella?"<p>

I had to pull this off. I tried to clear my voice before speaking again.

"Jake. Can you..can you come over?"

"Are you okay? You sound..."

Whoops. I guess it wasn't that convincing.

"Yeah. I know.. That's kinda why I need to see you. You can come over right?"

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I can't, Sam and Emily's wedding is tonight and I'm the best man. You can drive over here if you want."

Oh right. I don't think I could stand being near a couple getting ready to pledge their love to each other.

"I...I can't drive right now. Tell them I said congratulations. Bye Jacob."

"Sure but are you sure you're okay? I mean..you sound like you're -"

I hung up. I guess I was going to be alone for the weekend. I walked to my bedroom and sat on the bed. Soon I was sleeping.

_Jacob was standing by my side trying to calm me down. _

_About five feet away was Jessica holding a baby. It was a beautiful baby with vibrant green eyes and dark bronze hair. I looked closer and saw Edward in the baby. His nose, his mouth, his eyebrows, they were all there. But there was also something else. The baby was Jessica's.  
>Edward walked over to Jessica and kissed her and the baby. My heart hurt. There was no other way to say it. It was just wrenched in two. <em>

_The scene changed. Edward was holding a similar baby, but this one had blonde hair. Lauren walked up and took the baby from him. They both turned to me then Edward slammed a door in my face. _

I gasped. How long would it take for me to stop this time? I sat up quickly drying the tears.

I felt a hand run down my back and my heart stopped. I remembered locking all the doors. How could someone break in? My phone was all the way across the room in my drawer so I couldn't call 911. I panicked. At least I didn't have a boyfriend who would cry over me anymore. Not that Edward could actually cry anyway.

I held my breath and turned around.

**EPOV**  
>I ran to her house. It was already starting to snow and my car was in the driveway. Yes! This meant that she was inside and wouldn't be getting out.<p>

I jumped up the tree and opened the window. Bella was sleeping. A cool breeze blew and she shivered. I keep making mistakes these days.

I quickly climbed in and closed the window. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were worse than yesterday. I crept closer and touched her hair. Oh what I would give to hear her thoughts right now.

She twitched and mumbled something. Bauble? Base? Baby! Whose baby? I sat behind her just in case she woke up.

Bella mumbled again, "Ed..warrrrd."

My baby?

She gasped and then sat up. She looked around the room and I held my breath. I let my hand drift down her back and she stopped breathing. She turned around slowly and gasped.  
>She looked up and touched my face. She said, "Go away or I'm calling the police."<p>

Haha the police. Like they could do anything.

"Bella, it's snowing a lot out there. The police can't drive over here."

She bit her lip. Deja vu? A tear rolled down her cheek. I was speechless. She spoke again, "Don't think you can kiss me again then spout out lies. It won't work. Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend, because it's obviously not me."

I squirmed. What could I say? It did look like I was kissing two girls. Stupid high schoolers.

Bella got up and went out to the hallway. She slammed the door shut and went to the kitchen.  
>I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. How could I get through to her?<p>

I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. Bella was doing the dishes and had the radio turned on low. It was playing a song by the Script. Breakeven?

_{Still alive, but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in}<em>

"Bella...please let me explain."

_{Cuz I've got time while he's got freedom,  
>Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even}<em>

There were tears dripping into the sink. I sighed, what could I do? It seems like nothing would help at this point.

_{Cuz when a heart breaks it don't break even, even  
>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you}<em>

I ran to the sink and did all the dishes in seconds. She sighed and started to reorganize the fridge. She's ignoring me?

_{What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay}_

There was a bang. Then another, then another. It rang through the room and a heard the glass from the window shatter. A cool breeze I heard laughing just outside the window.

{I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces}

Bella was on the floor, bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Okaaaaaaaaaay. I usually write this in smaller chapters, one Bella, one Edward, one Bella, etc, on my iPod, so it takes me a while to edit and format it this way. I'm thinking about ending the story next chapter….should I?**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV  
><strong>I didn't have time to scream. There was blood and glass everywhere. Edward stood frozen at the sink. The scent must have turned him off. He would have to leave me now.

As bad as he hurt me, I actually wanted him here. I wanted him to be the last person I ever saw, the last person I ever talked to.

His face was contorted in pain. It looked like he was almost…sad? Scared? Maybe he did care about me. I smiled.

I smiled too early. Pain flashed through my body. It hurt in so many places, but mostly in my chest. I screamed. Words wouldn't form in my mouth. I wanted to call out his name, to tell him how much I loved him, regardless of what happened.

I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I saw Edward crouched over me. Edward? Why was he still here? I screamed again and was cut off. I couldn't breathe. His hands grabbed a small knife and he started to cut me. I lost consciousness again.

**EPOV**

Blood pooled around her. I didn't know what to do. There were multiple gunshot wounds all over her body.

The laughter in the background ceased and I peeked out the window.

_Jessica_

I would run after her but I couldn't leave Bella like this. I tried calling the hospitals but none were open. I tried 911.

"Emergency Operator, what is your emergency?"

"'sbleedingandidon'-"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to slow down."

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GOT SHOT! GET SOMEONE DOWN HERE TO HELP _NOW!"_

She gasped. I knew why, this was Forks, the place where nothing happened. Ever.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't do anything. The roads are all closed and hospitals are closed."

I hung up. Bella was breathing in short ragged gasps. She wouldn't have much time left. I dialed Carlisle. Alice answered,

"Hello? Edward?"

"Alice! Get Carlisle now! Bella's hurt."

"What? I didn't se-"

I hung up, again. Carlisle would be here soon, but I didn't know if Bella would last that long. I crouched over her to look at the damage closer.

The worst wound was at her chest. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and began to take the bullets out.

She opened her eyes. I whispered, "Bella..It's going to be okay. Just wait. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered shut again. She wasn't going to make it if she lost any more blood. It was all over the floor.

I searched and found some thread and needles. I tried to sew the wound the best I could. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat was faint. I carried her to the couch and laid her down on a blanket. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. A tear rolled down my cheek. I guess it was possible.

MONDAY

TUESDAY

WEDNESDAY

THURSDAY

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry and surreal. I tried to remember what happened and why I was lying wrapped up on the couch. I took a deep breath.

"OW!"

Edward was by my side in a second. All I could see was his face. He whispered, "Bella..are you okay?"

I gave a slight nod. Why was he still here? Forget that, why was _I _still here? I remembered some of what happened.

I was on the floor surrounded by blood. Edward was in the corner staring. Then I remembered the loud bangs.

His hand wiped away a tear I didn't know I shed. Then it hit me. I wasn't crying. _He was_. What? Vampires couldn't cry. At least that's what everyone thought.

I needed to know what was going on, "Edward.."

"Yes, love?"

_Love?_

"Why are you here?"

He looked hurt. He said, "Why shouldn't I be here? I love you."

He loved me? Edward loved me?

"But what about Lauren or –"

He cut me off.

"I told you. I don't want anyone but you. Not Lauren, or Jessica. What they did was-"

THAT WAS JESSICA? The girl he was kissing at the hospital was JESSICA? Now I was the one that was crying. If she really did imprint on him, what was my chance?

His long fingers brushed against my cheek. He actually looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"You…you love them too though. I saw…I saw you kissing Jessica. The tree almost b..broke."

Edward let out a dry little laugh. Then he looked serious as he explained what happened, "Bella. I never lied to you, but you were right. I shouldn't be here. When you woke up I knew you would never, ever want to see my face ever again.

But I could never leave. You were right again. Jessica is a vampire, wolf, and human. Her strength was too much for me. She did the same thing that Lauren did. I was trying to pull back the whole time, but she just pulled back harder.

I can only hope that you will forgive me. I know this is hard to believe, but if you don't, I will always love you."

_He loved me._

_He_

_Loved_

_Me._

I felt whole again. I wanted to kiss him, but my stomach had other ideas. Ugh. Talk about a mood killer.

Edward laughed and said, "I'll get you some food. Hang on."

He walked at a normal vampire speed to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of grapes. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. He said, "Sorry, it's been snowing for days now and all the grocery stores are closed."

Days?

"Edward, how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days, but I never left. Carlisle came on the first day to make sure that I performed the surgery right, but then left."

Oh.

"Why did I need surgery?"

Edward looked down. Then he spoke up and said, "Jessica has been watching us. She shot you through the window."

She…she WHAT? I gasped. How could she? I mean, so what if she hates me now, but she was still my best friend.

Edward helped me sit up. He sat next me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My skin tingled at the contact.

He said, "We should call my family and tell them you're okay."

I nodded and he signed on to the computer on the coffee table. Alice called. He clicked the little answer button.

Alice's face popped onto the screen.

"HI BELLA! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't see this happening. It's because of Jessica and I don't know what it's like to be a – how does Edward put it….Vampolfman?"

Vampolfman? I laughed. I was sure if Edward could've blushed he would have. Then again, if he could cry I guess he could laugh too. Unless that was a onetime thing.

"Alice it's fine. It wasn't your fault and I'm okay now."

She smiled. Jasper, and the rest of the family, came onto the video chat.

Esme smiled, "Bella, you're okay."

"Yes, thanks to Edward and Carlisle. Thank you."

Emmett said, "So what are we going to do about this Jessica?"

Carlisle frowned and said, "Well it's snowing so we could follow her tracks and her scent. We should go after her."

Emmett beamed, "When?"

I laughed, "Considering what she did, I actually don't mind… whenever Edward's ready I guess."

Edward growled, "Today actually. She doesn't need to hurt us any longer."

I snuggled into his chest. _Finally._

**AN: So...should it end the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Because of a Kiss**

**AN: The last chapter! I'm so excited! Review please, and read my other story, Double Imprint?. I don't know why, but if any of these chapters aren't at least 1000 words it drives me nuts. This one is about 900. Enough said. Is that too long? And one more thing, I wrote another story in my free time. It's called Please Don't Go. Should I upload it?**

**Summary: Bella is suffering from abuse an is on the brink of a mental breakdown. But can a certain someone turn her life around? **

**Not sure if it's rated T or M yet. **

**Anyway, I'm done with this ridiculously long Author's Note. Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

I smiled. I knew it was wrong to be so excited, but finally, finally Jessica was going to pay. Emmett was going to get a kick out of it, but I think I was going to miss the old Jessica. It didn't matter anymore. The old Jess was gone.

I climbed on Edward's back. He started to run until we were at the field. The whole family was there.

It had taken us hours, and that was at _vampire speed, _to figure out how exactly to do this. I mean, she wasn't exactly vampire or werewolf. So should we inject venom or get her the traditional vampire way? Edward suggested we do both. This way, if she survived the venom she would go through excruciating pain. Then when she was fully vampire we could get her the way we get regular vampires. I didn't care how it was done as long as it got done.

We saw her. Jessica was perched on a tree in the field. Her long brown hair was flying in the wind. I wondered if she was hunting. She caught our scent and stood up. Too late, there was no way to stop us.

**EPOV**

Finally. Bella was crushed after this whole ordeal and Jessica was going to pay for it. Our entire family was surrounding the field. There was no way she could escape.

Bella made the first step forward. I wanted to hold her back, but something told me that she needed to do this.

Jessica glared at her.

_'How is she STILL alive?'_

Jessica shivered then phased and a huge wolf took her place. It was pitch black and had red eyes. How fitting. She stepped forward.

_'Edward...why? Why do you love her? I have always wanted you since the day you stepped foot in Forks, but you still picked HER! I'm obviously better than her and I'm even part vampire! Why?'_

I hissed. She really questioned my love for Bella? I growled, "Because Bella is the exact opposite of you. Bella is beautiful."

Jessica winced. Hah! I knew that would hurt.

"Nice."

She crouched lower, as if she was getting ready to pounce.

"And caring."

And then she jumped.

_'I'm_ _tired of Bella getting all of the attention! Bella this, Bella that! I'm SICK OF IT!'_

I did a quick hand motion and Emmett jumped out of nowhere and pushed her aside. I lunged for her neck. I pushed my venom into her bloodstream and watched her writhe in pain.

**BPOV**

Jessica was lying on the ground twitching. I didn't know if I felt bad for her or if I was glad she was finally paying for her actions. Suddenly her eyes opened. She sprung up from the ground and started to run at top speed at me. I gasped.

Edward was in front of me before she even got close. He grasped her arms and got ready to pull. I couldn't look.

I ran the other way, back to the house. A loud popping noise rang out. I shivered. It was all over. Finally.

**EPOV**

Esme started the fire. The smoke flew up ro the sky. Emmett helped me toss in the pieces. Jasper threw a rock at me and pointed.

I got caught up in the moment and didn't notice Bella had run away.

I heard her sniffling in back near the house. I turned to Emmett and said, "Finish up okay?"

He grinned. I swear he enjoyed himself almost as much as I did.

I followed Bella's scent and found her up in a tree. I laughed. How did she manage to get up there?

I jumped up and sat next to her. She was...crying?

**BPOV**

Jessica was gone. The person starring in my nightmares, was gone. The person who nearly killed me. I was safe.

Edward had climbed up. He laughed, "How did you manage to get up here?"

"Don't act all surprised! I'm not that bad. I did manage to scrape my knee though."

He chuckled.

I whispered, "Is it over?"

His face grew serious. He said, "It's all over my love, she'll never hurt you again."

I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. For the first time in this crazy week, I felt truly safe and loved.

**AN: Thank you for reading! :) Really, I mean it. When I saw how many visitors and hits there were for the first time I couldn't quit smiling. My first review and I freaked out. The time it was favorited or added to Story Alert, I was bouncing off the walls. Every little thing made me happy. Thank you so much :)**


End file.
